


013 - Off we go into the wild blue yonder...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kinks, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Military base, shape shifters, red meat, lots of humping, nothing out of the ordinary much. This is a Dean/Sam/Theo story and a bit out of the ordinary with some of the norms. Please read and review!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The Forestry Service seldom patrolled the Strike Dam area as it was under the control of other state offices, however on the north shore of the dam’s reservoir a smoke trail was visible on a routine inspection. The ranger on duty was more than a little pissed off as there was a fire ban on the area at present due to the weather conditions, so it was that he’d taken the easier route over and dropped his john boat into the reservoir and went across, on the northern shore he spied the camp fire in the distance and prayed that the campers who’d set that one up used common sense. He got out of the boat and hiked through the sage and tall grass until he came upon an abandoned campsite; the fire was smoldering now and was long since out, but thankfully was done right in a dug fire pit surrounded by stones. The fact however, that the fire was left unattended did not earn the campers any brownie points with the ranger. He looked around the camp and finally settled for taking a look in the tents just in case. That was when he stepped back from the site and pulled his weapon at the same time grabbing his radio.

 

“Ranger Whittemore to Base.”

 

“Base here, go ahead Bob.” Came the calm reply.

 

“On the north side of the reservoir at Strike, got a campsite, looks like there was some serious foul play going on, need a team out here ASAP.”

 

“Roger that Bob, I’ll get on the line to the Sheriff, you got your weapon drawn?”

 

“Hell yeah Darla, I wasn’t born yesterday. Just get somebody out here as quick as possible I looked in one tent and it’s a mess.”

 

“10-4. Base out.”

 

“Whittemore standing by.”

 

It took about 45 minutes but Whittemore could hear the sirens in the distance and shortly he saw the SUV’s rounding the access road of the lake and coming around in a large cloud of dust. He only hoped that would slow by the time they got in sight of the camp otherwise the dust trail would obliterate some of the sign that they would otherwise have available. The SUV’s came to a stop a short distance from the camp and the sheriff and his team from the county police came in weapons out and at the ready. 

 

“Bob.”

 

“Mark.” 

 

“Got a mess man, it looks bad.” Bob replied indicating the far tent. The sheriff went over and pulled the flap aside dropping it almost immediately he looked at the team.

 

“Fan out, you know the drill, got what looks to be an animal strike but it’s almost too clean.” Then he looked at Bob. “I thought the drill was no campers on this side of the lake?”

 

“That is the drill, but every now and then we get the occasional idiot who don’t follow directions.”

 

+oOo+

 

It looked like a small 5k run coming up the street with all three of them abreast chatting and laughing. They turned in at a cottage looking home and jogged around to the back to kick off their trainers on the back porch before entering. They came in the kitchen chatting still, well arguing various points of merit of walking over jogging.

 

“No, with jogging you loosen up the endorphins more.” Sam chided.

 

“Whatever, I’m just glad I don’t smoke but damn, you two gonna kill me yet.” Dean griped puffing.

 

“Ok papa bear whatever you say hey I’m hitting the showers, any takers.” Theo said lightly winded.

 

Sam held up his hand as he stretched out the muscles after the run, Dean just looked at him and said, “What do you think wise guy, ain’t no way my body is touching furniture until it’s clean.”

 

“Oh ain’t we getting prissy.” Sam mocked.

 

“Prissy ain’t got nothing to do with it. We paid good money for that furniture last year; I want it to last a while longer.” 

 

So all three stripped down in the kitchen and made their way sweaty and very naked back to the master bedroom where Theo immediately turned on the shower adjusting the temperature, while Sam took a moment to relieve himself of some of the water he’d drank. Then they all three piled into the shower gratefully. Theo had turned to temp to a lukewarm setting so that they wouldn’t get scalded but clean and cooled down, summers in the desert were hot, this year for these new Idahoans it was even hotter to them. They took their time in the shower shampooing each other then all enjoying the spray in the rinse off. Finally climbing out they all toweled off and then went to dress. In the bedroom the talk continued.

 

“I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into jogging.” Dean said. “I’m used to running but it’s usually away from something.”

 

“Well then this will build you up to be faster.” Theo said chirpily.

 

“I can’t see how the fuck you can be so Mr. Bubbly Humor in temperatures like this.” Dean shot.

 

“Hell’s hotter.” Theo returned.

 

“Ain’t that the Gods-honest truth?” Dean agreed soberly.

 

Sam contented himself with dressing in a pair of cut off shorts and a tee shirt then went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling and draining it about three times with water. He then gathered up their sweats and threw them in the laundry room then Theo followed suit with a couple of glasses, Dean went to the fridge and broke out a beer.

 

“You need water first.” Sam advised.

 

“So I’m getting water, filtered through malt and hops.” Dean shot back and went into the living room grateful they’d had their swamp cooler checked out at the start of summer. The house was fairly cool and the air humid enough to be comfortable. 

 

After a few minutes they cut on the local news and noted where another body was found out at Strike Dam, victim of a serial killer was the police version. They paid no attention to that until they showed some “video that may be disturbing to some viewers” which showed one of the tents, the interior blood but the floor marked. With to Sam, Dean, and Theo’s eyes are identifiable prints in blood.

 

“Serial killer my ass.” Dean shot.

 

“Looks like a werewolf but we are out of the moon cycle for that aren’t we?” Theo asked.

 

“Not necessarily, werewolves are basically shape shifters, but a cursed shifter versus a true one. Those prints look half human and I could swear half like a bear.” Sam said looking at the video as it was run while there was a voice over commentary on the situation. Then the station broke to a commercial. Sam looked up to Dean who shook his head. 

 

“Not this time bro, we don’t move until called, we’re at that point in life to be picky about our hunts.” Dean advised.

 

“By the way Dean, any headache?” Theo asked.

 

“Not really, I feel a little lightheaded but I figure that’s from oxygen deprivation, I gotta learn the trick of breathing and running at the same time.” Dean shot to Sam with more than a little sarcasm. 

 

“How do you do it when you’re running from something?” Theo asked.

 

“We’re usually too busy trying to keep our collective asses in one piece to worry much about breathing.” Sam answered. 

 

“You’d think by six it would’ve cooled off some out there.” Dean groused. Dean would’ve said more but for the interruption made by a police cruiser pulling into the driveway of their place. Dean got up and went to the door. It was county sheriff Mark Little. Dean opened the door and then the storm door, “Sheriff?” 

 

“Dean. You boys got a minute to talk?” 

 

“You caught us at a good time,” he said admitting Mark into the living room, “These two yahoos got me talked back into running for my health. I just got back from my first what 3k?” He asked Sam over his shoulder as he was coming in from the kitchen.

 

“Don’t let him kid you Mark it was a full 5k run. What can we do for ya?” 

 

“You seen the news? About the attacks. You know what I had to say was for official purposes.”

 

“Yep, you don’t have a notion about what’s killing these campers.” Dean stated flatly. “Well have a seat, want a beer or are you still on the clock?”

 

“Nah, I’m off duty right now. And a beer would be real good right now, thank you.” Dean disappeared into the kitchen and came back in with the rest of a 12 pack from the fridge. He passed the sheriff one and then after everyone had a bottle in hand Mark looked up.

 

“Did you get a good look at that tape?” Mark asked.

 

“Yeah for TV it was clear enough. Any chance of getting a look at the tent?” Dean asked. 

 

“Not right now, it was sent to the Crime Lab in Boise, it’ll be there all week probably.” Then he looked around the room. “You saw the prints were a combination of human and predator?”

 

“We saw.” Sam said cautiously. “And you want us to take a look into this?” 

 

“Would you mind, the area where the last assault was should be released tomorrow afternoon, I’ll give you a call when, just be real careful out there. That superimposed print looks like a black bear.” 

Dean shot Sam a black look at the same time the sheriff spoke. 

 

They sat then talking over what the sheriff could talk about with the cases and what he knew, that they’d all occurred on or near military base property, they were seasonal and that they occurred mainly on the cycles of a new moon. 

 

Mark sat back and killed the remainder of his beer refused a second and then stood and headed for the door. “Some folk say that the moon drives folk to do strange things and I guess that’s partly true. I get the most disturbance calls during a full moon cycle, and I hear that the base has their share of calls both with the SP’s and the medics during full moons, this is the first time I’ve seen something like this though. Well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow afternoon.” 

 

After the car was started Dean turned on Sam who was looking questioningly at him. 

“Ok, what’d I do wrong now?” Sam said bridling at the look.

 

Dean shook his head, “I just said we don’t take shit until it comes to us, I didn’t mean to offer when it did. We talk about it first. Now you basically got us looking into what may well be a shape-shifter and one that goes for black bears. You couldn’t pick something that would shape-shift into a Chihuahua maybe? Oh no you gotta go for the big shit.”

 

Sam laughed a bit, “Oh I thought this was something serious.”

 

“Serious!” Dean exclaimed then continued. “If you don’t think this is serious you have a real bad memory lapse of what happened the last time we tracked a shifter. “ He looked at Theo, “This was before you came along so you’ll have to keep up. But we tracked a shifter who changed into a cougar and was homicidal at that. It took five rounds from a 30.06 to bring her down.” He shook his head, 

 

“Okay man, don’t get your panties in a wad over this.” 

 

“For all we know it may be someone with a black bear.”

 

“Uh yeah right, someone with a black bear that just happens to be able to pace the human print for print. It’s what 7:30 too late to run to Gunrunners, we’ll have to go down there tomorrow. I want some ammo for that AR-15, I don’t want to go looking for this with anything less than 5.56mm rounds, and we’ll need some more 30.06 ammo. Then he looked to Theo, you’ve never handled anything larger than a 45 cal so we go to the range tomorrow morning for some practice with a 40 cal long nose.”

 

Then Dean got to his feet, “Come on, let’s ride up to Boise, I want a good steak.”

 

“Oh somebody’s gonna get lucky tonight.” Sam said with a leer.

 

“What are you on about now?” Dean said with some exasperation.

 

“Just that every time you say ‘let’s go out for steak’ you wind up hornier than a jackrabbit.” Sam commented. Theo smirked and Dean growled slightly. Then got up from his seat. 

 

“Just come on.” Dean said shaking his head.

 

That night Sam couldn’t have been more true to fact. They barely got to the car before Dean started. He tossed the keys to Theo, “You drive.”

 

Theo wrinkled his brow a bit, “Uh you usually take over the driving, why me?”

 

“Because he wants me in the back seat with him.” Sam said laughing, “The red meat’s hitting him quicker tonight or his bump upside the head last year must of speeded things up a touch. Oh well. Get us back out on 54 before he rips my clothes off me.” Dean had already peeled out of his shirt and was climbing in the back. Sam shook his head smiling and came out of his and got in the other side. Dean was immediately in the floor board with Sam pinned down on the bench seat. 

 

“I know why else you like me to drive and don’t think I don’t want some of that so be prepared to switch out when you’ve done.” Theo smiled, “You like me to drive cause I’m short and you go more space in the back when I jack the seat up.” 

 

Dean pulled up from ravishing Sam’s neck and chest and growled. “Shut up and just fucking drive.” Theo laughed loudly and put the car into gear Sam lay back letting Dean have control just like he preferred and he was sure that Theo would have his turn it was nights like this that drove Dean to near insatiability. With not a little impatience he wrenched open the front of Sam’s jeans and pulled them down to his ankles along with his underwear, Dean just paused a moment to watch Sam’s meat bobbing in time to his pulse in the street lights. He grabbed Sam’s dick and immediately went to town sucking and licking on it at the same time he was impatiently undressing himself in the little space that was afforded. Soon he was completely naked in the back seat and sat up over a saliva drenched dick and lowered himself with a yell, it was right then that Theo was pulling on the on ramp to the interstate as Dean rode Sam in the confined space causing Sam to groan and moan with the attention. Sam reached up and started stroking Dean but his hand was knocked away violently as he rapidly pounded his ass down on Sam with Sam just laying back doing no work but man at the work being done to him. Dean leaned down now and again to kiss Sam and give him some hot tongue action. 

 

“Oh God Dean, you’re … oh shit… I’m so gonna do you when we get home so you be-better be ready for it mister.” Sam growled feeling his orgasm starting to blossom as his dick became more sensitive to touch and rhythm. And the rhythm seemingly increased as if Sam’s words excited Dean. 

 

“Oh shit…Dean slow down bro…” Sam heard the glove box pop open some fumbling then a hand appearing over the back seat with a bottle of “Boy Butter.” “Aw thanks man, I’m being fucking ridden…”

He quickly squeezed out some of the lube lubing his cock up on the up strokes that Dean was making. 

Dean suddenly started pulling at Sam’s nipples and massaging his chest and his stomach in greedy swipes. Then Sam felt it that pulling together of every single nerve in his body and he yelled to the stars as Dean’s actions pulled the orgasm from him in every spurt and spill, Dean rode him on for a moment longer then ordered Theo to pull over the car. 

 

Theo obliged, being out on the interstate now pretty well deserted, Sam climbed out and pulled up his pants before any oncoming car could pick him out. He jumped in the front seat as Theo climbed into the back seat face down hiking his pants and underwear down at the same time. He felt Dean enter him in one smooth well oiled stroke and he started fucking Theo with the speed he was getting fucked by Sam. He pounded into Theo as Sam resumed their trek back to Mountain Home, they actually were nearly at the half way mark which didn’t surprise Sam that much, he lasted a lot longer than he expected he would. 

 

Theo was crying out in the back seat with moans and growls urging Dean to fuck him harder to pound that pole into him. He shifted so that he could get as much of Dean as was physically possible then yelped as Dean bent to Theo’s shoulder biting into the tender flesh and leaving a suck mark. Sam grinned as he heard the panting coming from Dean that meant he was real close and he decided to make the ride even more memorable as he pulled off on a familiar rancher’s road that connected the town to the interstate. They knew that road well for its wash board finish, and Dean and Theo were jostled and moved by the suspension of the Impala as he sped across the desert now. 

 

Dean’s head went back almost ferally as he plunged deep into Theo shouting his names to the heavens as he came and came and came. He was finally sated for the moment and sat up to permit Theo to roll over exposing a pre-come dripping prick. Dean dived onto it like a starving man and lapped ever drop and sucked for more, his head bobbed in time with the car as Theo was getting one proper blow job. Theo cried out moments later as he orgasmed violently. As Dean finally drained him and lapped up every drop of come that he could he straightened back up in the seat and settled back sighing. Then grabbed Theo up as he was trying to get dressed in a long hug and kiss. 

 

“Damn but you are one fine angel ass.” Dean said panting.

 

“My dick thanks you as well.” Sam said laughing.

 

“Don’t worry sweet thing I wasn’t forgetting you, angel ass and devil dick man what a fucking combination.” Dean said his lust momentarily sated.

 

“Well you better be ready cause when we get home the toy box gets broke out.” Sam said with some finality as they came to the midpoint of their journey Sam stopped the car and looked into the back, Theo was clothed again, Dean was sitting there with at least his pants on again. 

 

“Want to drive?” He asked Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sure.” Dean hopped out pulling on his boots at the same time and stomped his feet in them as he came around the car and Sam slid over. Dean did his usual slumping fall into the car and let out a yell, “SON OF A BITCH!” Sam doubled over laughing, Dean in the meantime who’d bowed upward gently sat back down. 

 

“Don’t growl at me Dean, you were the one who rode me like a white stallion.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but it feels like you growed an extra inch around.” 

 

“Nah, not me, at least not yet, you want me to get one them pumps and start working on that?” 

 

“OH HELL NO!” Dean yelled back as Sam started off laughing again. 

 

About an hour later and they were at home, Dean took an easier pace down the washboard road than he was used. At home they barely made into the house clothed. Sam hit the living room stripping and was naked before he got to the bedroom; he ran into the walk in closet and brought out a black leather box that was studded with chrome. Dean came slowly into the bedroom, now still walking a bit funny.

 

“Oh no Sammy, I thought you were kidding about that shit, my ass can’t take any more beating. “ 

 

Sam looked around at Dean and grinned holding up a butt plug, “Nobody said anything about beating you.” Then he pulled out several more toys and ordered Dean onto the bed on his stomach.

 

“Oh come on Sammy have a heart!”

 

“Lay down now.” He brought out the cat-o-nine-tails. “You got a choice between lying down or 5 lashes to start.” Dean started to crawl up on the bed and Sam came down with the cat across his back. Dean arched up with the pain as if meeting the blow. “That’s just a reminder to obey from now on.” 

 

Theo stood in the doorway slowly jacking his own prick he walked over until he was next to the bed, his dick a tantalizing distance from Dean who cried out and bowed up again as Sam slowly slid the butt plug into place in his still well lubed ass. 

 

“You may roll on your back now.” Dean obeyed and the cat came down again over his chest. 

“What was that one for?” 

 

“I know you like it.” 

“You know me too well.” 

 

“Lay back.” Sam ordered and he slowly jacked Dean half hard dick to full hardness and then reached over and took up a small slim, yet long leather jeweler’s case. 

 

He opened it to reveal a tantalizing device made of metal, just over 6 inches long it was slender on one end and bulbous on the other. The bulbous end also had a small switch. Dean’s eyes widened at this and he started to protest but was silenced when the cat’s tails were softly laid across his chest. He then looked to Theo, better bring in one of the big pads we may need it when this is over. Theo stepped into the closet and came out with a pad that was absorbent on one side and plastic on the other. Sam looked at Dean with an arched eyebrow and Dean raised up to have the object slid just under his tender ass only to have Sam push him down on it, again abusing his already tender ass and causing the butt plug to shift causing in turn, Dean to yell. Then with a small dollop of lube on the tip of Dean’s dick Sam slowly worked the stem of the device into Dean’s urethra. Dean cried out as the initial pain was replaced by the groans of urgent need.

 

Then once the device was seated he flipped on the small switch and the little probe started vibrating. Dean was thrashing now between the dual stimulation of the butt plug in his tender ass and the little vibrator inside his dick. Then Sam picked up the cat-o-nine-tails from where it had slipped off and brought it down onto Dean’s chest and stomach in long snaps, Dean’s eyes flew wide open with the additional stimulation and he started to cry out. 

 

“I guess it’s a good thing that when we did the addition we had extra insulation put in the walls.” Sam observed. “All the same, gag him Theo.”

 

Theo took a ball gag out of the kit and fastened to Dean’s head. After he was gagged Sam went back to work administering 10 swats of the cat. Finally he sat it aside as he saw tears springing from Dean’s eyes but Dean in control had not moved his hands. Sam then switched off the vibrator causing Dean to shudder then he slowly withdrew it and was thankful they’d put the pad down as a jet of urine escaped Dean’s meat. Sam cleaned him up then started stroking him slowly but Dean was too far over the edge, Sam barely got in three strokes when Dean exploded in an orgasm that caused him to arch up about a foot off the bed. His chest bright red from the lashing Sam and Theo positioned themselves on either side of Dean and gave him permission to jack them off. It wasn’t a race but Theo shot first, followed by Sam. They smeared their come together over Dean’s chest then removed the ball gag. They looked at the shower. 

 

“Get up.” Sam ordered.

 

“Okay.” Dean said shuddering then yelled as Sam reached between his ass cheeks and pulled the butt plug loose causing more come to shoot from Dean who thought he’d been drained.

 

They took a leisurely shower with Dean being the boy in hack he had to wash down both Theo and Sam before he was permitted to wash. Sam and Theo stepped out of the shower as Dean finished up on himself and they disappeared into the bedroom to clear off the bed then back to the bathroom to dry off completely with Dean out now drying off as well. They went into the bedroom where Theo lay down first, then Dean and then Sam. They loved on Dean, kissing and nibbling his sensitive skin now conciliatory and loving instead of harsh and abrasive. Dean crooned his pleasure.

 

“God damn but we gotta go out for steak more often.” Dean growled. 

 

“I don’t think your ass could handle it.” Sam said laughing.

 

“Boy you’d be surprised what my ass can handle.”

 

“Oh so you want me to get that cock pump now. Okay, I’ll drive over to Garden City tomorrow and pick one out.” He got a very nasty look from Dean in return. “Hey you were the one that wanted to go to that two way stripper bar over there, you remember Pussy Whipped on one side and Gentle Ben’s on the other. And you did both sides if memory serves.” Then Sam stared at the ceiling, “Although I swear I saw one of the dancers in Gentle Ben’s in town here the other day.”

 

“How could you tell?” Dean shot sarcastically.

 

“Ok yes I was checking out his set, but he had that weird tat on his cheek, the shooting star.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I remember him, he gave a good blow job for $50 in champagne if I remember.”

 

“Oh you do. Then he wanted you to turn around and blow him and he got all pissy when you suggested he wear a rubber.”

 

“Hey I didn’t want something Ajax wouldn’t wash off. Especially round my mouth.” Dean said yawning. 

“But…” 

 

“Yeah and mine is raw, so say night, night Sammy cause I’m shutting down for the night.” Dean said rolling and the wincing. “You and that damn phone pole you call a prick.”

 

“Hey I didn’t twist your arm to ride me it was your last fuck.” 

 

“Shut up.” Dean said closing his eyes with a grin on his lips. “Damn fine phone pole though.” 

 

“Damn right.” Sam muttered. Theo shook his head and dozed off. 

 

It was early morning that Dean noticed that Theo was up and gone from bed. He yawned and closed his eyes and figured he was taking a bathroom break until he heard no sounds from the bathroom and saw no light on in their either. Confused now, he slowly rose from the bed and made his way through the house until he came into the kitchen and heard voices from inside the living room. 

 

“I don’t understand what do they want with me now?” Theo’s voice was plain and there was undisguised anger in the tone. “I thought that they were through with this bullshit and that I could stay on this.”

 

“Sometimes we do not have the luxury of choosing the time and place of our wants.” The unnamed second said.

 

“I don’t care; unless you get Castiel on the scene I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Perhaps you’d like to explain what we are talking about to the mortal.” Then “You may as well come on in, I can feel you.”

 

“That’s just dandy,” Dean said walking into the living room and looking at a placid woman seated in his recliner. “You want him to talk to me about this fine, but vacate my chair and give me some identification.”

 

“You mortals are so much alike. I don’t have to “give” you anything.” 

 

“Theo come here.” Theo rose from his seat and walked over to Dean. “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, Tira was just explaining to me that there is a convocation of angels and my presence is requested.” 

 

“Oh requested…oh well, I thought we had a problem here, request denied.” Dean said then looked at Theo who was looking at Dean like he’d grown an extra head.

 

“Dean, you really don’t want to get mixed up in this.” TIra said from her position still in the recliner. “No what you don’t want to do is come in threatening someone who very dear to me. Now as to the request, you’re making it sound like a requirement. So…” Dean threw his head back, “ADAM!” he shouted and the air in the room was suddenly compressed as a fourth party joined in the fray. 

 

“Tira, what mischief are you in the middle of this time?” Arch-Angel Michael asked.

 

“Convocation has been called and it would seem that Theodorious’ name has been brought into the mix and he is requested to make a showing.”

 

“Really, convocation without notifying the Arch Angels? Very curious.”

 

“You are not required to be notified of every gathering we have. “ 

 

“And you are not to call a convocation without the blessing of an Archangel, so if you have that blessing who issued it?”

 

“Uriel.” Tira said, then seeing the smirk on Michael’s face she knew her time was done. But she could not move from her place. Then she threw back her head as a demon possessed readying to vacate and her mouth was clamped shut. Sam came blundering into the living room a pistol at the ready then he saw the gathering and lay the gun down. Michael undistracted looked heavenward and TIra’s eyes if anything bulged.

 

“Father.” Michael said in a quiet tone. Suddenly there was a clap and another presence was in the room, only this time it was someone quite unlike the other two. He was a fairly harmless looking young man, with a shock of dark brown hair, clean shaven, dressed in a rumpled suit and trainers. He looked at Tira and shook a finger as if to say “naughty naughty.” Then encased her in amber, he then looked at the boys and Theo and grinned, “My three little Adam’s, well four counting you Michael.” He said with a grin. 

 

“Father…”

 

“Yes I understand what is going on and we shall be taking Tira back to be studied.” 

 

“Studied, Father?” Theo asked curiously. “What…wait a minute before you arrived she threw back her head as if…”

 

“Yes, Theo, we have an impossibility embodying an improbability. A demon possessed angel. Most disturbing and one situation I most definitely intend to investigate, in fact, Michael I give you and Raphael leave to take what steps are necessary to investigate this but be aware that I’m taking a personal interest in this. Is that clear?”

 

“Most assuredly Father.” 

 

“Good. Boy’s you will go back to bed now and sleep for a time longer.” With that Dean, Sam, and even Theo bowed and left the room. “I’ve really got to break my children of that. I want to be treated with respect, worship, but not such obsequiousness.” Then God actually sighed and looked at Tira who could only stared fixedly. 

 

“When you have her secured collect the demon, I wish to question it. This is a very disturbing trend I intend to get to the bottom of and soon.” The air in the room popped as all three vanished. 

 

It was after 10am when the boys awoke and they woke up as a unit, blinked and then stared at one another. Theo was shivering now and not from any cold atmosphere but at the nearness he’d come to getting caught out. They walked into the living room and looked around noting that the room was quite empty.

 

“I think it’s very safe to say that she couldn’t have taken you anywhere even if I hadn’t called Michael.”

Dean said plainly.

 

“Why? She was an angel a full angel but one possessed.” Theo said shaking his head rattled. Then Dean flipped a picture hanging on the wall where he was standing and on the back in iron rusted colours was the sigil to banish an angel.

 

“That’s why I called you over.” Dean said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and heedless of his appearance, Dean walked over and peeked out through the sidelight curtains then opened the door a crack. It was Bill and Charlie, neighbours of theirs from down the street and friends. 

 

“I know it’s not a good time but we need to talk.” Bill said and noting Dean’s bare leg in the door he smiled. “We won’t bite well not on the first date anyway.” Dean backed away and let them in. Bill the taller of the two rushed over and looked at Theo. “You’re all right?”

 

“What? Wait, well of course I’m fine why?” Theo said then his brow cleared considerably. “You do a good job of hiding it.”

 

“Hiding what?” Dean asked puzzled. Suddenly behind both of the young men angel wings blossomed in shadow. Dean fell into his recliner Sam grabbed the back to steady himself.

 

“We were sent here on a mission years ago, and we’ve been modeling ourselves as members of the airbase but unless you check we are nowhere near the base most of the time.” Charlie said with a grin. 

 

“Would you feel better in clothing?” Bill asked. Then seeing the look on Dean’s and Sam’s face laughed. 

“Look you are two outstandingly good looking men, but you’re making me uncomfortable.” Bill said at their silence. 

 

“Sorry, we’re used to dealing with demons en mass but angels that’s another story.” Sam said looking at them then walking out of the room coming back in moments with three terrycloth robes, he tossed one to Theo and dropped one in Dean’s lap, They quickly donned them, not embarrassed but out of habit. 

 

“We felt the disturbance here last night and were about to intercede when we felt the presence of an arch angel and held our ground. Then unless I’m highly mistaken we felt what could only be His Presence.” Bill said.

 

Dean looked around, “Look I think better over coffee, let’s go to the kitchen.” Soon the coffee was dripping and they looked around. Dean was the first to speak. “So how many other angels are in this district?”

 

“We were the only two for years until you folk came along. Your deciding to settle here was not a random event; you were drawn to this place to us unfortunately.” Charlie said looking at his hands a moment. The coffee was done and soon five cup were poured and prepared with a second pot brewing.

 

“Demon possessed angels!?” Charlie said. “That’s not possible.” 

 

“Hate to bust your bubble, but it is. Hell, 20 years ago I didn’t even believe in the existence of angels.” Dean admitted. “Strange how time has a way to changing things.” 

 

“No you don’t understand for an angel to become possessed they would have had to lose their grace.” 

 

Bill said looked at Charlie, “This brings up an uncomfortable idea,”

 

“Yeah, hunting down disgraced angels.” Sam said chilled. 

 

“Yup.” Bill said sipping on his coffee. 

 

“How can we be sure you’re the real McCoy?” Sam asked. Then he looked to Theo, “You admitted to not being able to sense them.”

 

“That’s not unusual we can hide ourselves from the other fairly easily if we choose, but to an angel revealed it’s easy to feel the grace of the other. These are the genuine articles.”

 

“Well thank God for that.” Dean said relieved. 

 

Then Sam and Dean looked at one another, then at Bill and Charlie. “Yes, we know what you do and have done for a living. And for a while not as a living.” They smiled looking at Sam and Dean. “Look we don’t want to intrude on your lives so we’ll be pressing for a reassignment.”

 

“Like hell you will.” Dean said looking at them. “I’m not one to turn down help where I can find it and if we’ve got something major coming it’d be better if we stick together or at least stay in the same area.”

 

“You sure you don’t mind?” Charlie asked his voice curious.

 

“Charlie, we’d rather have you as neighbours than long distance.” Suddenly Dean’s cell phone rang; he ran into the bedroom and grabbed it out of his pants, 

 

“Hello.”

 

“Dean, Mark here, areas released, you’re free to go out there anytime you want.”

 

“Thanks man.” 

 

“Don’t thank me yet, just find me something logical, illogical I don’t care, just find me something.”

 

He walked back into the kitchen. “Gentlemen; we, me, Sam and Theo need to get dressed so come on back and take an impromptu look at the master. They walked back and quickly showered and dressed. They came out to see Bill and Charlie sitting on the bed and smiling. 

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“You three give off some serious good energy. So how long you been together?” Bill asked.

 

“16 almost 17 years.” Dean said with a proprietary smile. Then he looked at Theo and thumbed towards him. “This one started out as our houseboy. He graduated quickly.” Theo blushed furiously.

 

“Hey little brother, don’t be embarrassed, you’ve done great, expanded your horizons for an earth bound angel.” 

 

“Look we need to go down to the Gunrunner, and we’ve not had breakfast yet, you boys feel like joining us we can stop at the El Rancho and grab a breakfast and then over to Gunrunner’s?”

 

“Sure if you don’t mind us tagging along.” Charlie said.

 

Dean grinned, “If we’d minded we wouldn’t have asked. Come. Just tuck in the wings.” He laughed they joined in on the joke.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked as a group down the side street, in front of the Merc Department Store and next door to El Rancho. The hostess on duty was an old friend and got them a group table.

 

“I see you took up with these miscreants.” Elsa Springfield said with a big grin.

 

Dean nodded, “Well it was a mutual taking up with.” He said with a grin. We’d been by together before now but hell every time lately that we come in the evening you’re already off shift.”

 

“Yeah been pulling mostly firsts lately, so what’ll it be boys?” She whipped out her pad expertly and began writing. After a leisurely breakfast they left the restaurant and walked a short distance down the main street to the sporting goods shop. It was a pretty large concern that looked a lot like an old Feed and Seed indoors. Dean went over to the counter.

 

“Herb, need some 5.56 rounds, and some 30.06.” Dean called. Herb walked up to the counter and looked at him.

 

“Going big game hunting huh?” he asked with a grin.

 

“Going after some bear.” Sam said returning the grin.

 

“We need to get a bear tag while we’re in here. Better make it two, we might get lucky.” Dean told the proprietor who quickly set them up. They walked out with an ammo case carried between Sam and Dean with 300 rounds of 5.56mm and 300 of 30.06; they told Herb that they wanted to stock up for the season.

 

“You mind if we go into Sara’s Place for a moment?” Charlie asked.

 

“The music store? Sure.” Dean said.

 

They walked in and the proprietor Sara Wald looked up “CHARLIE and BILLY! Good to see you boys!” 

 

Dean and Sam were shocked, if they never believed the tale of how everyone has a double they believed now. Sara was the spitting image of Ellen Harvelle. “Say who are these two gaffed strangers.” She peeked around Sam and Dean and nodded at Theo, “Hey cutie” She said with a grin.

 

“These are neighbours of ours Sam, Dean, Theo, meet Sara Wald. They sat down the Ammo case and stepped up to counter and shook hands.

 

“Boys,” She said talking to Sam and Dean, “Look like you seen a ghost. What’s wrong?”

 

Dean shook his head clearing it for a moment, “You look the spitting image of a friend of ours out in the Midwest.”

 

Sam quirked his head at Dean, “Funny boy here called her a friend more like a sister really. She was real special to us.”

 

“Was?” Sara asked.

 

“Remember that mess that came down some 17 years ago?” She thought for a long moment on Dean’s words.

 

“Oh yeah, the one that had the fundies claiming the end of the world was here. Well they were wrong cause here we are.”

 

“Well she got caught up in that and was killed.” Sam said sadly remembering how valiantly Ellen fought alongside her daughter.

 

Charlie broke up the sad memories, “Hey Sara I need a set of strings,”

 

“Sure hon, one set of banjo strings coming up.” 

 

“Banjo!” Dean commented laughing. “Please tell me you’re kidding?”

 

In answer Charlie walked over to the wall display and took down a likely suspect, grabbed some picks from the counter, tuned the instrument to an open C tuning and proceeded to play an Irish Jig complete with intricate twists turns and triplets. When he was done Sam and Dean was standing gape mouthed again.

 

“You boys have a habit of that? You’ll catch a lot of flies that way.” Sara said with a laugh.

 

Sam shook himself out of the reverie. “That was fantastic.” 

 

Dean looked and they did a double take. “I promise never to make another banjo joke again. Well at least not about you’re playing, shit that was great. Where’d you learn that?” 

 

Charlie put the instrument back on the shelf with a grin, “I had a good teacher years ago. He was a right talented old sod from Ireland.” He walked up to the counter and paid for the strings and smiled then bent across the counter and kissed Sara on the cheek. 

 

Her hand flew to her cheek. “My stars boy, what was that for?” She said with a grin. 

 

“Good luck.” Charlie chimed as he turned, “Let’s get to the house boys.” 

 

Dean and Sam nodded then picked up the ammo case. Theo smiling looked at her, “A moment, do you ever get any calls for harps?” 

 

Dean and Sam snickered. She shook her head and smiling walked into the back and came out moments later carrying a Celtic Harp complete with fancy scrollwork and carvings. “Son, I bought this about 5 years ago, I thought it was pretty and would add a touch to the shop, then I tried selling it, had no luck. You play? In answer he sat down on the floor and picked at some of the strings, she passed him the tuning wrench and he made several quick adjustments and then stroked the strings experimentally. He then set in playing the same tune that Charlie had just picked, picking up some different notes and giving some spacing in places. 

 

“I’ll take it.” He said with a grin. And pulled out his wallet and credit card.

 

Dumb struck she took the card and swiped it through the reader and handed it back. Then tore off the printed ticket for Theo to sign, he did and handed her copy back and pocketed his copy along with the tuning wrench. The harp itself was a good four feet tall and over a foot wide at the base; she ran into the back and came back out with a very dusty case for it. He reverently opened the case and set the harp into it.

 

“See Sara, good luck already!” Charlie said with a grin and started out the door, Dean and Sam held the door for Theo who easily carried the harp case. Outside they started up the side street for home. It was several moments before Sam and Dean trusted themselves to speak without cracking a joke about angels and harps but Dean couldn’t resist. 

 

“Well it would come natural that an angel could play a harp.” He grinned.

 

“I’ve always loved to play just don’t have the chance to that often and like you say, it’s almost stereotypical that and angel should have a harp nearby. “ Theo said with a sad smile. “I used to play for Matthias.” He said sadly.

 

“Now you can play for us and we can get Charlie down with his banjo and we can do some jamming.” Dean said grinning. “I’ll fire up the barbeque and we’ll have a proper party of it for a change between hunts.” 

 

“I’d like that.” Theo said shyly. “I miss my music.”

 

“Good cause I play fiddle.” Bill said smiling. “Don’t suppose either one of you play?” he asked Sam and Dean who shook their heads in negation.

 

“Guitar, but it’s been years since I played.” Dean admitted.

 

Sam looked away for the moment and then shook his head sadly, “I don’t play no more.”

 

“You play? What?” Dean said surprised. “I never knew.” 

 

“Cause that was one secret I kept from everybody except Jess, I played guitar years ago.”

 

They walked along the shaded avenue and Bill cast an appraising look at Sam. “I bet you could again and it would ease that broken heart.”

 

“I’ve thought about it, but well, I can’t touch the guitar without seeing Jesse engulfed in flame.” Sam sighed.

 

“Meet my brother who wears his heart on his sleeve.” Dean said trying to lighten the mood a little.

 

“A least I have feelings. I can remember a time when you kept your ‘game face on’, yeah I heard you talk about that to other hunters before. You wouldn’t crack for nothing until after you got back from Hell and we started reliving some of that shit.” Sam said hotly.

 

“Hey Sam easy on.” Bill said walked next to him now.

 

“No, no easy on about it, I tried for years to get him to open up to me after dad died, then all the shit that went down.” 

 

“Sam, Sam, you’re poisoning your mind and heart with these thoughts let them go.” Bill said and Sam was unaware they’d stopped walking. 

 

“I can’t” Sam said stubbornly

 

“You won’t.” Dean said softly. Sam whirled looking at Dean whose eyes were filled with love and pity for this brother. Sam’s eyes suddenly filled and he shook his head and started walking again. They were almost to the house. They took the ammunition around to the back of the house and sat it on the porch; Theo sat down his harp case. Sam sat down on the steps and Dean next to him.

 

“Sammy, I’m sorry about what happened to Jesse, but that’s 20 years gone, you’ve gotta let go sometime.”

 

Bill looked at Dean curiously. “And what about you Dean do you miss your father? Do you miss his caustic good humour, and his military bearing?”

 

Dean suddenly looked like a stricken old man. “I don’t want to think about this,”

 

“No more than Sam wants to think about Jesse, Sam your Jesse is in heaven and happy.”

 

Dean snarled, “And our Dad is in Hell!”

 

“Not necessarily so.” Charlie admitted.

 

“What’re you saying, that he was promoted to purgatory?” Sam asked.

 

“No when came out of that Hell’s gate he did do a good deed. That got him some consideration by the recording angel.” Charlie explained.

 

“It’s just hard to believe it would be possible.” Sam said.

 

Charlie looked at Dean then walked up and kissed his tears away. “With you it’s impossible with God all things are possible. Have a little faith Dean.”

 

Dean choked back his tears that threatened to break and then dashed his hands over his eyes and cried out, “FUCK” then disappeared into the house. 

 

Sam stood “I’ll go after him, there aren’t many people he’ll let see him cry, we’re two of them.” 

 

“Ok we’re going to go on to the house, let us know when you want to play and we’ll see what we can do to help repair your spirit.” Charlie said and kissed Sam then he and Bill walked back around to the front and up to their house.

 

Sam and Theo first carried the ammo can inside and sat it in the extra bedroom; Theo then went back out on the porch and brought in his harp. He sat the case in an empty corner of the living room and then went back to the bedroom where he found Dean sitting on the bed doubled over, Sam clutching his shoulders and rubbing his back, so Theo walked over and knelt in front of him and clutched his hands. After several minutes Dean managed to pull himself together, he didn’t say anything but rose and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, they heard the water being cut on in the sink and they got up disappearing into the living room. About 10 minutes later he joined them in the living room sitting in his recliner, Sam didn’t say anything just walked in the kitchen and came back with some beers to go around. Dean drank silently and sat there in silence for a long time. 

 

He finally came around looked at them. “Let’s take a ride out to Strike.” He said quietly.

 

They nodded and in a few moments were out on Airbase Road heading for the Strike Dam cutoff. They turned off the main road on another paved road and drove down until they saw the sign “STRIKE DAM RECREATION AREA.” They drove down the road then turning left got on the access road and drove around to the campsite. The police tape was gone and so were the tents. There were plenty of tracks in the area to make a search useless but they gave it a shot and soon Sam called. He’d found their first bit of sign a bit of blood smeared hard packed desert soil. 

 

They followed the path the prints went until they came to a sign. ““WARNING” US Military Installation.” Plus a great deal more script and the warning. “USE OF DEADLY FORCE IS AUTHORIZED.” Only partially defeated they turned and retraced their path and started to look around a bit more, there were no other visible clues to them. So they exited the area and went on up to the base gate proper and with the military base sticker in the window of the Impala they were waved through. They made their way to the Training Command Division building and entered making the appropriate turns that came up to the Commander’s office, they entered and asked the young Staff Sergeant if the Commander had time for some old friends. The sergeant stepped into the office and came out in a moment with the Commander Graham Martin on his trail. He looked and when he did see who it was he did break out in a smile and motioned them into his office. He shut the door. 

 

“Let me guess this isn’t just a social call?” Martin said.

 

Dean nodded quietly. “I wish it were, but we need to get some information and I think we’re going to need to make a friend over at Personnel to find out that information.”

 

Graham looked at him, then at Sam and Theo. “Ok, this is some serious shit you want, convince me.” 

 

Sam looked at the commander, “Remember last year when you had all that phenomena happen with the training equipment?” He asked. Graham nodded so Sam went on, “There some more strange shit going on and we need to find out how many Native Americans you have on the base.”

 

“You’ve got a card on the table, but nothing to tempt me yet.”

 

“The deaths over at Strike?” Sam said, “Tracks from one of the murder sites lead up to the picket fence of this base. The strange thing is that they are animal prints up to the fence, and then there is a set of human footprints and then more human footprints leading from the fence on to the installation.”


	4. Chapter 4

The colonel opened a drawer pulling out the base phone book and dialed a number. After a short wait he was connected and made the connection with the Personnel Office, Officer-In-Charge. He said that he was sending over some civilian contractors who need a demographic of base personnel. He was told that that wouldn’t be a problem. Then he asked about revealing names, 

 

“That might be a problem.” The OIC said quickly

 

“Look Hal I’m not asking you to give out the boy’s social’s just their name and location, these guys are investigators for me and have done damn good job in the past. They are working on a case right now that could involve base personnel.”

 

“You’re talking about those murders over at Strike aren’t you?” Hal asked.

 

“And if I am?” Graham shot back.

 

“Graham the news already released that it was a suspected serial killer, and then they’re saying it was bears, how do we know what to believe?” 

 

“Hal work with me on this, a positive outcome could help your career.” Graham said grinning into the receiver.

 

“Damn but you do know which carrot to dangle. Ok, I’ll handle this personally.” Hal said and they hung up.

 

Graham turned around and looked at his guests, “Get over to CBPO now and ask for Lieutenant Harold Christe. He’ll be the one to help you out.”

 

Dean smiled, “Thanks Colonel, this will speed up our work a bit.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet, you have no idea what you might be looking at.” 

 

They went out, piled into the Impala and drove over to Personnel. 

 

Going in they noted a junior officer in the back who looked up and waved them down the counter. “You the contractors that Col. Martin briefed me on?”

 

“That would be us, we’re brothers and we are investigators, I’m Dean Winchester, this is Sam and Theo.”

 

“So you want what demographics, names and locations right?”

 

“Can you do the age of the individuals as well?” Sam asked. The officer considered and nodded. 

 

“First identification please. Then you fill out this.” He passed them a Freedom of Information Act Request form. “I ain’t doing this without having my ass covered.” He said as he typed on the computer keyboard. The search engine was up. “Okay what are the parameters?”

 

“We’re looking for Native American members on base.” Sam said.

 

“That’s it?” Christe asked.

 

“List them out please with the criteria we asked for.” Sam asked. After a little more work the list popped up on the screen. Christe whistled softly. 

 

“You gonna have your work cut out for you. There are only 14 members on the base with Native American identification. Ages are pretty spread, with the predominant ages being between 18 and 44.” 

 

He printed out a copy of the search and placed it in an envelope, handing it to Dean. The team left the personnel office and stopped at the Gunfighter Saloon that was setup just outside the main gate. After getting a pitcher of beer and snacks ordered they sat down at a table and went over the list of names along with a map of the base. 

 

“The first thing we need to do is located the various areas these people work to the map, and work out from there.” Dean said looking over the list. “14 names, we got our work cut out for us.”

 

Sam looked at the list and noted the names then looked again, then grinned, “We got us some inside help.” He pointed to a name on the list, “Msgt. Rory Grinnell.”

 

“Yeah he worked with us on that shape shifters case way back when. He’s attached to the EMS Squadron.” 

 

“He’s our first contact.” Dean said quickly.

 

“Can you trust him?” Theo asked.

 

“Yeah, we can.” Sam said decisively. 

 

“Can you trust him with some sensitive matters?” Theo asked pointedly.

 

“We’ll see about that. I don’t want to dump too much on him and it’s been nearly 20 years since we saw him last. We’ll play it close to the hand.” Dean said looking back at the list and coordinating names to map locations. Finally he looked up at Sam and his eyes became wistful for a moment then hard. “This is it gentlemen.”

 

“What?” Sam asked confused.

 

“Sam, I’ve said it a hundred times before and you keep pulling me back from the edge just like I do you, but …” He paused long and then drained his glass, pouring it full again from the pitcher. “I’m tired Sammy. I’m just bone tired of this life. I try to find a reason to keep doing it and yeah you bring me around from time to time and give me a solid kick in the ass every now and then, but we started this business as kids really, snot nosed kids, and have been plugging away pretty much solid at it. We lost friends, good friends, to the hunt. We’ve lost family, dad first then Bobby, we’re not getting any younger ourselves and I feel like being a little selfish. After this job we take a vacation. Not some two weeks away from everybody, or even a month off. We lay it down for six months.”

 

Sam laughed. “You’ve tried that before.”

 

Dean looked at him soberly, “Sammy I feel like I’m running in circles. I’ve been through one crisis after another over the last 30 years, we’ve been shot at, stabbed, cut, kicked around, chased, and God knows what else, I’m tired baby brother.” 

 

Sam reached over to Dean’s side of the table and picked up the map, then grabbed up the list of names and folded the lot up. 

 

“Come on.” Sam ordered.

 

“Huh?” Dean said with the confused look now.

 

Sam grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door, and then Theo grinning shook his head peeled off a ten and dropped it on the table as a tip and then followed them out. They piled into the car and drove into town for a moment stopping at a liquor store. Then he drove them home. He opened up the house and dropped the folded paperwork on the counter and reached into the cabinet and pulled down three tumblers and headed to the back porch. He sat the bag from the liquor store on the porch and proceeded to lift out a half gallon bottle of Wild Turkey. 

 

“Oh no! Not that shit Sam. You know what that stuff does to me.” Dean said backing up right into Theo. 

“Why do you think I got it? You need some relaxing and this is the only thing I know to get you completely unwound.” Sam said grinning. Then he broke the seal and poured three generous measures.

 

He heard a knock on the front door and went in Dean couldn’t hear everything that was going on but in a moment Sam came back out on the porch followed by Bill and Charlie who were carrying their own tumbler each. Sam topped them up, raised his glass and looked at the amber contents with delight. 

 

“To a long and drunken evening gentlemen, I give you Wild Turkey.” 

 

“Oh shit I’m going to regret this I know I am.” Dean said shaking his head. He tipped his glass up grimacing at the first taste as always. The others tipped theirs back as well. 

 

Three hours later, the evening was starting to wear on and there were five pretty well shoddered men on the back porch, well two men and three angels. Everyone feeling little pain, Dean barely feeling his toes now, it was Theo, Bill and Charlie who were probably the most sober of the bunch and that would not be saying too much. The bottle was practically gone; Bill and Charlie stood finally weaving slightly and nodded to Sam, Dean and Theo. 

 

“Going to the house now, beds calling, or the floor, whichever reaches us first.” Charlie said and grabbed Bill through the arm and they carefully walked around the house and up the street to their house. Dean and Sam were both laid back in their chairs snoring. Theo giggled and then walked over and shook them both, Sam woke slowly. 

 

“Come on sleeping beauty need to get you to bed.”

 

“Taking advantage?” Sam asked in a drunken slur. 

 

“Hell no, I’m not much better and we’re both so drunk, we’d fall asleep on the other, come on darling.”

 

With some effort Theo and Sam made it back to the bedroom and Sam crashed on the bed in pretty much his accustomed place. Theo went back out on the porch and grabbed up Dean who came partially awake and helped stagger him to the back where he fell out on the bed as well. Theo walked over grinning at the both of them and then stripping down he crawled into the bed next to them and was quickly asleep. 

 

Theo was the first up the next morning his metabolism processing the alcohol much quicker than most, he was busy brewing coffee when he heard a moaning and groaning from the back of the house and saw Sam staggering up to the kitchen to sit down slowly and have a mug of hot black coffee pushed in front of him. He looked up at Theo and smiled his thanks. 

 

“Did we get as shitfaced as I think we did?” Sam asked. 

 

Theo laughed softly, “More so, Dean passed out first, then you followed.”

 

Another groaning was heard followed by some soft swearing and then Dean slowly made his way down the hall into the kitchen grabbing the countertop for support and looking daggers at the back of his brother’s head. “You better be damn glad that I’m still about half out of it.” Dean said in a grumble. 

He sat down softly across from Sam and took his mug of black coffee in hand. 

 

“That was interesting.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“What?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“That was the first time we really tied one on, I mean seriously got plastered and I feel fine this morning.” He said almost chipper.

 

“Glad somebody does.” Dean said covering his eyes for a moment. Then came the loud knocking at the front door, Theo went through and opened it to admit Sheriff Mark. He came into the kitchen all good cheer.

 

“So did ya find anything for me yesterday?”

 

“Yeah and if you’ll give me a few hours we’ll be glad to share it with you.” Dean said bleakly. Mark looked at them a moment then grinned.

 

“Damn but you boys tied a helluva toot on last night. What possessed you?” 

 

“Possession, good term that, I think I was possessed by something and it wasn’t the desire to get rip roaring drunk.” Dean remarked and grabbed his head as Theo put the aspirin bottle between them and a glass of juice in front of them.

 

Sam looked at his brother and stuck out his tongue. Then remarked, “You don’t get rip roaring on Wild Turkey, you go through, oh shit, you go through three stages. You get maudlin, then crying, then you pass out, I’ve told you that a dozen times.”

 

Dean stared at him like he’d grown two heads. “I do not.” 

 

“Yes you do.” Theo agreed grinning.

 

“You shut up, damn freak, you drunk as much as us last night and you don’t even have a hangover?”

 

“Don’t get em.” Theo said with another grin then at the sheriff, come on in the living room; while these two are trying to keep their eyeballs from falling out I’ll bring you up to speed with what little we know so far.”

 

Dean pushed back from the table and started to get up, “That’s my job.” He demanded then sat back down and pulled back up to the table. “On second thought you may as well get broke in.” Then looking at Sam, “I do not get crying.”

 

“A river of tears last night Dean, you got more emotional poison out of your system in one nights drinking that you’d ever do in a month of therapy.” Sam said then clutched his mouth and staggered out the back door and leaned over the porch rail clearing his stomach.

 

The sound of which set Dean off and he was out there with him in just a moment. Theo poured another cup of coffee looked at the sheriff who took his cup straight up and sipped, laughing. 

 

“Come on and tell me what you found out and why they got shitfaced.”

 

In the living room, Theo gave the sheriff a brief rundown of the talk they’d had at the Gunfighter the afternoon before. Which caused the sheriff’s eyes to pop. Then he broke out the map, and the list of names. 

 

“Follow me on this.” Theo said as he laid that down for the moment and reared back on the sofa and looked at Mark. “First we’re dealing with a shape shifter; he’s a human who can turn into an animal.”

 

“Kinda like a werewolf?” Mark said with a wrinkled brow.

 

“Exactly! Only these people can usually shift from one creature to another or they are locked into one creature to change into, that’s why you had that dual set of footprints on the tent floor. They weren’t superimposed what you had was a man or woman entering, shifting into a bear, killing the occupant, then leaving as a bear only to shift back to human once they’d safely reached the boundary fence of the base.” Theo paused a moment for that little bit to sink in and when he saw that it had he continued. “These shifters are usually either Native American or a blend, but they usually have that native blood in them to a fair degree. There are many groups that have the shape shifter personas running through their blood. But here in America well you are predominantly looking at Native Americans.”

 

Mark shook his head sadly. “Oh shit, this is just so going to fly well with the few Native we have around here. Me on the lookout for one of them.”

 

“Actually we think that this shifter might be on the base, so we went yesterday and got a breakdown from Personnel on the base of the Natives there, where they work and what their ages are. We’re looking at about 14 people. Oh and you don’t want to go up against one of these by yourself. IF you do happen to question one and he or she is a shifter they can go to animal form near instantaneously and depending on the critter well you could get messed up in a hurry.”

 

“Considering the paw prints we found, yeah I’d be careful of mixing it up that’s for sure.” Mark said.

 

“Yeah, for instance if you were to question one and that one happened to be the bear shifting person, they’d be in claws and paws before you’d have a chance to clear leather, and if you did that .357 on your hip would only piss it off.”

 

“So what do you suggest? I mean I can’t very well go up to the base and ask to talk to all the Native Americans that would smack of, well prejudice.”

 

“Let us handle this. We know what we’re dealing with and how to talk to these people. We also have more experience up against a shape shifter than most anyone around here does.”

 

“That’s a real good debriefing, Dean oughta let you do that more often, and you got a knack for cutting through the bullshit.”

 

Theo flushed slightly at the praise, “Well I’ve been cutting through the bullshit for a few years.” He said with a grin. “Let’s go out to the kitchen and check on our drunks.”


	5. Chapter 5

In the kitchen they found Sam and Dean back at the table, looking pale and drawn, and very much out of sorts. They looked up at Theo and Mark and grimaced. 

 

“I’m going on the fucking wagon, see if I don’t.” Dean groused. Mark slapped him on the back causing him to yell out in pain. “Go easy there Mark, my head’s still trying to catch up to the rest of me.”

 

“Well you boys stay out of trouble today and get some rest, you can pick up on this tomorrow just as easy. By the way, your brother does a damn good job with a debrief, let him do them more often.” 

 

With that Mark showed himself out laughing and left. Theo went back into the kitchen and looked at the two brothers with growing concern. “Are you two all right?” He asked.

 

“I feel like I just threw up my shoes but I’ll do.” Sam said quietly. 

 

Dean just nodded agreement. “And I did not cry.” 

 

“Yes…you did.” Theo remonstrated. “But it was only in front of me, Bill and Charlie. We’re used to dealing with mortals in all kinds of shape. Drunk is usually the most fun. But you did cry for about an hour. I was getting worried about you for a while. But you did leech a lot of the shit you’ve been piling up on your soul out. You may not be pristine white inside, but I’d say you’re soul’s probably light gray.”

 

Dean looked at him for a moment. Then over to Sam who was looking slightly more pale than Dean. 

“Well you’ve suffered enough for one morning.” Theo said and he reached out and grabbed Dean by the head, Dean suddenly rose up from his seat sending it toppling over, then onto his toes. 

 

Then back onto his feet and as Theo let go of him he grasped the table edge gasping, he turned slowly and bent to pick up his chair, while Theo gave the same to Sam. Once Sam was reseated Theo looked at both of them very sternly and remonstrated them both. 

 

Theo looked up to Sam his eyes hard. “Sam that was a bullshit stupid thing to do last night and you know it, I don’t care how you think liquor will leech your brother out that was wrong. Dean’s only been out of hospital a year and his head’s still recovering from that blow a year later. And Dean don’t you dare say different; I know how much aspirin you’ve been popping for headaches lately. So don’t even go there with me.”

 

Then he whirled on Dean “And you! Damn it Dean, we all get tired of the load we have to carry but we fucking carry it and get on with life. You don’t like being a hunter well then why the hell did you continue to pursue it after your dad croaked? You had the perfect opportunity to walk away from it all right then. Even with Sam’s dreams. Yes I know about that as well. You both get this through your heads right now, this is the only time I’m going to intercede on a hangover with you both. If you both are so fucking stupid as to get that drunk you deserve the consequences. Now you both get back there to the bedroom, clean up and throw your clothes in the laundry bag, because guess who gets to do laundry this week? Both of you!” He stepped back from the table and looked at them hard, “Now march!” Dean grumped a bit from his position at the table. Theo reached out towards him. “I can give it back to you, you know, the headache, latrine mouth, everything. Just say the word.”

 

“I’m going, I’m going, shit.” Dean said standing and pushing past Theo and walking back towards the bedroom. Sam smiled slightly. 

 

“What you smiling at bright boy, you got as bad drunk as he did and was a lot more interesting drunk. I’m sure Charlie and Bill are going to have a riot reading this back to you both later.”

 

“Shit you are on a pisser.” Sam said standing. Then Theo bent over and grabbed the tabletop to steady himself a moment. 

 

“Sam I’ve haven’t even begun to get on a pisser.” He growled. Sam quickly beat a hasty retreat to the bedroom. Theo walked over to the sink then picking up his mug of coffee and taking a long leisurely sip while smiling over the rim of the cup. He was working on them now; he would really make them pay later. For now he turned from the sink, walked over to the table and sat down shaking his head barely registering his own hangover. 

 

In the bathroom Sam and Dean stripped down and looked at one another, then Sam broke out in a grin first followed by Dean and soon they were falling into each other’s arms laughing their collective asses off. 

 

“Got angel baby in a twitter didn’t we?” Dean said. 

 

“Shh! Damn it Dean you piss him off much more and he’s liable to make good on that promise to bring back your hangover.”

 

They climbed into the shower grimacing at the stale liquor sweat they were exuding and proceeded to take a long leisurely shower. About a half hour later they were out, dried down and dressing. They walked through to the front of the house and found Theo lying back on the sofa, a towel across his forehead.

 

“Thought you said you didn’t get hangovers.” Dean asked his anger rising now.

 

“What I have is a headache from dealing with you two.” He said genuinely in pain. 

 

“Sorry.” Dean said immediately.

 

“Yeah man, sorry about that.” Sam said as well, then Dean collapsed into his recliner while Sam went to the head of the sofa and lifted Theo up a moment, sitting down he waited until Theo slid down a bit and rested his head in Sam’s lap.

 

“Thank you.” Theo muttered. “Now I’ve given the sheriff a run down on what we have so far. What you need to do is get on the phone to this Rory Grinnell find out when you can touch base with him to catch up on old times and let him in on what you have. Don’t go saying that you’re looking for only Native Americans, let him know you’re looking for anyone who might have some knowledge of shape shifting.” 

 

Then Theo rose from his place and went into the kitchen again, what they heard then was a bit surprising. It sounded like laughter at first then came the sniffling. While at the same moment they heard the water being turned on in the sink. Dean and Sam shared a curious look and they walked into the kitchen to see Theo bending over the sink sobbing. He then slid down the front of the sink and knelt on the floor. Sam and Dean looked a bit horrified for a moment and then went over and helped him over to a kitchen chair. Dean turned and cut the water in the sink off. Then turned back to Theo who was still sobbing, he stayed like that for several minutes then finally the sobs tapered off to just hitching breaths and finally even that dried up. 

 

“What was all that about?” Dean asked a bit embarrassed for Theo who’d been doing great at growing a thicker skin as of late. 

 

Theo looked at both of them. “You’ve seen how I react to a healing; sometimes I’m weak, sometimes giggly. It depends on what I’m healing, the miasma that was each of your emotions earlier was some of the most somber aching sadness I’ve felt. I thought I could keep it in for a while and maybe go out in the backyard and work it out in the garden, but it overtook me and swallowed me.” Then wiping at his face embarrassed now, “Sorry about that guys.” He stood shakily and walked over to the sink once again running water to wash the few cups he then asked, “Breakfast you two?” 

 

“Look it’s almost lunchtime; let’s walk down to that little Italian place on the other end of the drag.” Sam suggested.

 

Dean agreed, “Yeah, no sense in heating up the kitchen, and we could use the exercise.”

 

Theo nodded agreement as well and then shut the back door, and then they all walked out the front and down the yard towards the road. They were met by Charlie and Bill who looked entirely refreshed. 

 

Sam shook his head. “Angel metabolism.” He groused slightly.

 

They gathered together and walked down the five blocks of the down town district to a small strip mall where there they went into a restaurant with the unlikely name of “Godfathers.” After a leisurely lunch and a stroll through the downtown section, they split up with Bill and Charlie stopping at Paul’s Market to do some shopping and Sam, Dean and Theo heading to the house. There Sam dug out the page of names from the map and found the office number of Rory.

 

“366 EMS Inspection, Master Sergeant Grinnell speaking, be aware this is an unsecure line.”

 

“Rory.”

 

“This is he.” Came the guarded response.

 

“Sam, Sam Winchester.”

 

“Sam, was wondering when I’d get your call.” He said his voice tight.

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“You’ve heard about the shape shifter I suppose?”

 

“What wait a minute how did you know about that?” Sam asked curiously and not lying or hiding the fact that he was investigating this.

 

“My injun friends and me was wondering just how long it would take for the eye to turn on us.”

 

“No dude you got it totally wrong. Look we know some about shifters, but when we heard you were on base, I figured with your grandpa being who he was you’d probably heard your share of tales. I was wondering if there was anything you could tell us that would help.”

 

“Sam, what little I could tell you even you wouldn’t believe. I’ve got my suspicions, let me handle this okay?” 

 

“Rory, don’t try to go after this by yourself man.” 

 

“I think I’m more than capable of taking care of myself on this run.”

 

“Would you at least meet with us, we’ve not talked in 20 years.”

 

“Whose fault was that?” Rory said a bit pissed now. “I tried to follow you, get news; I tried even calling a few times but figured you must’ve ditched the phones for new ones.”

 

“Rory we need to at least get together to work this out.”

 

“Sam, there’s nothing to work out. I gotta go, business waits for me.” And he hung up the line. 

 

Sam clipped his cell phone shut and looked at Dean and Theo, then reported his conversation. Dean went into the kitchen and came back in with a large glass of water. That sounded good to Sam who did the same. He wasn’t any more interested in alcohol than his brother at the moment. 

 

“I can’t figure out what got into him. He was totally different as a teen.” Sam said looking around the room. 

 

“Let’s ride up to the base and talk with him directly.” Dean said looking out the window for a moment starting to understand what might have happened to Rory that would cause the discontent.

 

“I don’t know man, he seemed awfully uptight talking to me just now, I think if we suddenly showed up on his doorstep he’d be even more dissatisfied.” Sam gave a nod on that. “He did say that he was going to go hunting for this thing himself.”

 

“Okay, we can’t do anything about Rory right now except to hopefully keep him safe. But we can’t abandon the hunt just because an old friend steps into the line of fire.” Dean said quietly. They looked back at the map and the list; he proceeded to mark up the rest of the area in disgust. Then he sat back and looked, “We can do this one of two ways, interview each of the people on the list or set up a tent in the same area and place bait.”

 

“Oh hell no, not going to give this thing a chance to maul one of us.” Sam said fiercely. 

 

Dean looked at Sam and Theo in turn, “Well you got any better suggestion? I’m all ears.”

 

Theo nodded sadly, “He’s right one of us will have to be bait, and since I’ve got the most protection it may as well be me.”

 

“NO!” Sam said vehemently. “No, Theo we can’t risk any of us.”

 

“And we can’t continue to let this thing continually roam the base and kill at random.” Theo said defiantly. “I’m going into town and pick up some camping gear.” Theo said getting up from his place on the sofa.

 

Sam looked at Dean then Theo and back to Dean, “You’re good with this?” 

 

Dean shrugged and looked somewhere between confidence and sadness. “What other choice do we have?” 

 

So that afternoon was spent at Gunrunner’s Sporting Goods picking out the requisite gear for Theo, with Sam participating in a sort of defiant finality. Finally Dean grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to the side. “Get your fucking ass off your shoulders. I asked for better ideas, there weren’t any, I’d do anything to keep this motherfucker from mauling anyone else, but Theo’s right, with his abilities he has the best chance to keep this thing at bay or maybe even take it down.”

 

That evening they packed up a supper of sandwich fixings and a couple bottles of wine and went out to their spot in the desert to have an evening picnic. Finally they started back home with many things unsaid. Upon arrival at the house they entered and put the picnic gear to the side and Sam and Theo kissed and hugged in the kitchen, then they grabbed each other in the hallway and fiercely hugged, then in the bedroom they fought for dominance in the bed as they stripped each other. Dean watched with more than a little sexual fascination. 

 

They invited him to join them but he told them that ‘tonight was for them’, Sam needed the reassurance. Of course at the same time Dean needed the time to cogitate what was being planned. So Theo and Sam lay on the bed in a wrestling match of naked limbs with Dean sitting to the side looking on and feeling miserable at the same time. 

 

He watched as Sam and Theo proceeded to get into biting matches leaving suck marks on chest and abs, teeth marks on shoulders and arms. Then Theo started sucking on each of Sam’s fingers on his left hand and went to his right, causing Sam to buck and groan with need, that furious sexual hunger. Their dicks were pressed together in this fight each straining and pushing against the other until suddenly from all the interplay Sam gasped and yelped as he felt his first orgasm of the evening. 

 

Theo looked at him with abandon and lapped up his spend with joyous ferocity. Then in a measure of dominance he lifted Sam’s legs up on his shoulders and looked at Dean who quickly stepped in with the lube and applied it to Theo’s dick, Theo then kissed Dean with all the emotion that was roiling in him at the moment. Loving his taste and texture. At the same time he proceeded to pull at Sam and line up his dick, then in a sudden swift move he inserted his full nine inches into Sam making him rise up off the bed in a clamor of arms and legs. Sam stiffened slightly at the intrusion but at the same time relaxed and took every inch of his lover with gladness. 

 

Dean on the other hand was sitting to the side, his dick at half mast and slowly being played with. He was remote from the act and his mind was just not involved in the totality of what was going on. He loved them both but at the same time, he realized that this solution was the only one available to them. He also realized that they were probably sending Theo to either be injured or killed. So in the interests of safety Dean mentally went through the needs he would have to procure before he permitted Theo to go out to the dam. 

 

Now Theo and Sam were struggling against one another as Theo rode into him with abandon. He literally fucked Sam for all his was worth, his ball sack slapping against Sam’s ass flesh, his bush grinding against Sam, his dick plundering Sam’s ass. Sam was crying out in joy and exultation as he felt each stroke and each move that Theo’s body made against him then suddenly Theo stiffened and let out a guttural cry and shot his seed and semen deep within Sam, each thrust now a prelude to even more intense feeling.

 

Each pause seemingly hours in length, but each movement memorized and cataloged for recall. Dean was stroking himself now in fury as Sam was equally stroking his own red member. Until all at once Sam doubled over then arched back as he shot his seed all over Theo’s stomach and his stomach, the arcing spurts were not as volumous as the first but the need behind them was plain. Finally coming down from his height he started stroking Theo’s chest and face as if remembering every inch and plane of his body, Dean watching this love grunted as he spurted as well. But his was an orgasm of necessity not of joy. He felt nothing as his body thrummed with that feeling that encompassed an orgasm. 

 

They gasped and strove against one another now sated and satisfied but at the same time still gloriously hungry. Dean joined them in bed now, the trio loving on each other kisses, bites, and all sorts of other mouth play. Sam continued to strive with Theo, pulling him closer, an overwhelming need as tears spurted from his eyes which were clinched tight in joy. Theo pulled out of him and lay beside him now stroking the planes of his chest whispering to him little things but meaningful things.

 

“I love you so much. I don’t want to do this either but there is no choice. We can’t go hunting this thing like normal. I love you Sam and I’ll never leave you.” The last whisper was enough to cause Sam’s eyes to spring open, tears tracking his cheeks.

 

“I love you to, but please, please be careful. Maybe I am going Obi-wan on you, but I got a real bad feeling about this.” Sam whispered back.

 

Dean leaned into Sam’s side and held him roughly. Then Sam looked at Theo, his eyes glimmering in the low light. “Be prepared to go full angel on this creature. Please.” 

 

“I’ll be fine, I promise you that.” Theo said smiling wanly.


	6. Chapter 6

They fell into a troubled sleep. Before Sam closed his eyes he laid there his mind pondering all eventualities. He knew his sleep would be troubled but he lay there until it finally overcame him. 

Dreams…Sam knew instantly that he was dreaming, even with the way the day had set up, it was late evening, he and Dean were poised on the other side of the dam with rifles bearing night vision scopes, they lay there for a moment each taking an hours sleep to stay fresh. When Dean punched him, Sam in the dream awoke and looked through his scope at the far camp; they could just make out a figure stealthily to the tent. Then disappeared into the tent, Dean and Sam waited a moment then started around the bowl of the reservoir and were within a few hundred feet of the tent, when suddenly the tent exploded in light and sound. They ran the rest of the way, Sam already dialing the 9-1-1 emergency number while running. They came upon the camp a short moment later to see Theo laying there a mass of scar tissue on his leg and thigh, but thrown from the tent in a burning heap was what looked to have been a man at one time. They immediately started ripping shirts off to stop the blood flow and were pretty well successful, then Theo looked up at them and his eyes fixated in death. 

 

Sam came straight up in bed and cried out in terror for the moment, Dean and Theo shifted slightly, so he lay back down with them and cried softly to himself as he felt both Dean and Theo grasp him in a sleep hug but even that comfort couldn’t stop the shaking. 

 

They waited a couple of weeks until the next new moon and then they set the trap, several hundred feet from where the last camp was set up and outfitted it similar. Theo sat there for a moment as the sun was westerning and he looked at both of them. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

 

Sam bent down and grabbed him up in a hug. “Please don’t write checks you’re not prepared to cash.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Theo asked.

 

“I mean that I’m going to be poised over there and will be ready to fire at will.”

 

“Let’s make sure first what we’re dealing with, we don’t want to plug someone else.” 

 

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him along with him until they were out of sight and then finally back in sight, dressed in desert camouflage they set up their firebase on the opposite side of the lake.

 

“You’ve had a vision about this didn’t you?” Dean asked not accusing but curious.

 

Sam nodded dumbly. Then he looked at Dean. “I’m scared bro; I’m real scared about this one.”

 

Dean looked at him, “You think this will be one that got away?”

 

Sam shook his head, “No, I’m sure we’ll nail him, but I’m afraid of who or what we’re going to nail.” 

 

Dean shrugged. “We sight the bastard, wait for the signal and then plug it.”

 

Sam looked back at Dean then for a long moment, “What makes you think that he would send a signal. I mean Theo’s the type who’d try to take this thing on himself.”

 

Dean nodded, “I know, and we have to trust him to do the right thing. I love him too Sam.”

 

“Never said you didn’t.” Sam muttered.

 

“No, but you act like he’s your property from time to time.” 

 

Sam shook his head and started thinking. “You know how you and me will know when something is wrong with the other? It’s that brother connection thingy.”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah it’d be a hell of a lot stronger if we were twins.”

 

“That’s just it Dean, you and I have that connection, well me and Theo have a connection as well through that blood bonding. I can feel when he’s not well or tense or any of a number of things.”

 

Dean looked wistful for a moment. “Wish I could feel that sometime.” 

 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Sam said with a solemn smile. “Let’s take shifts with this thing we need to be fresh to cap its ass.” 

 

“Agree with ya on that Sammy, you’ll not hear a bitch out of me on that.” Then “Flip ya for first watch.”

 

Sam grinned, okay you take first I’ll get second, two hour stretches no more than that okay?” 

 

“Sure. Sammy, I love you.” Dean said not automatically but with obvious feeling. Sam gave his brother a desperate hug and kiss. When they broke Sam was smiling a quiet, simple smile. “I guess you love me too.” Dean said with a quiet laugh.

 

So the watch began, the night wore on and there was no sign of any changes in the early hours, they would take their turns and the night scopes were as good as their advertising. They could clearly see the campsite, and the only disturbance was when a coyote wandered close enough to catch the scent of man and then was gone. It was the fifth watch of the night, coming close to dawn that there was the first bit of a disturbance. Sam poked Dean who woke immediately and grabbed up his rifle sighting in on the camp, they caught sight of what looked like a man moving so as trying not to be seen. 

 

Then it moved around the tent and entered, Sam and Dean nodded and started around the lake when all at once the tent flared with blindingly white light and what looked like a body was tossed out of the tent. Sam his dream coming true called the 9-1-1 dispatcher and the waiting ambulance and sheriff and police team were waiting just shy of the turnout. Dean and Sam reached the tent momentarily and found the top of the tent blown to smoldering tatters, Theo lay inside on his sleeping bag, it was in tatters and his legs were a mess. The creature attempted to maul him when Theo awoke and blasted the shifter clear of the tent. Dean and Sam ripped their shirts from their backs and applied pressure to the wounds.

 

“Stay with us Theo!” Sam cried. Then seeing his eyes starting to look upwards Sam cried out negatives, “No, NO, NO, NO!” He reached over and taking his knife out, he slashed his forearm and grabbing Dean’s surprising him, he slashed his as well. He pressed the cut to Theo’s wound. Dean catching on real quick did the same, within moments they heard sirens wailing; at the same time they heard a gunshot in the distance. Then suddenly through the brush a man came running, fit and trim looking totally native, his hair however cut in the severe fashion of the military. He looked down at Sam and Dean then nodded turned and started to walk away.

 

“RORY!” Dean screamed. “You are Rory Grinnell aren’t you?” The man turned and sadly looked over his shoulder for a moment, “Don’t you just waltz in and goddamn well walk off, we were a team, get your fucking ass over here.” 

 

Rory came walking back and knelt by Dean. “What the hell do you want from me? We were a team, past tense, you broke contact with me.”

 

Sam looked up at him, “You see this?” He nodded to Theo who gasped out, rose a little and then fell back tiredly. “This is what happens to people who connect themselves to close to us.” 

 

“Do you think I cared?” Rory said bitterly.

 

“No, but you had bigger things in your future. You had a future and God look what you’ve done with it. You’ve become more than you could’ve imagined.” Dean said bitter as well. “You showed your grandpa that you could do better.” Suddenly light spilled on the campsite and the emergency teams came over and took over for them. They stood back with Rory and then looked over in the brush at a prone figure.

 

“He was bad wounded by the attack, but he wasn’t dead, I caught him trying to crawl back to the base.” Rory said.

 

They walked over and looked at the figure and nodded. “You know him?” Sam asked.

 

“You mean is he an injun?” Rory said bitterly.

 

“No I mean do you recognize him from the people on base.” Sam said hostilely.

 

“No, he doesn’t ring a bell.” Rory said tired now.

 

“What happened to you Rory? You’re a helluva lot more bitter now than you ever were. Did you want to go with us that badly?” Dean asked.

 

“I wanted any escape at the time from the reservation. You were a good ticket out, but you left me.” Rory quietly said.

 

Dean shook his head, “Don’t you dare go blaming that on us. I remember what happened and you wanted to go back you wanted to finish school and go military, so don’t pin your own perceived fucked up future on us.”

 

Rory looked at them sadly. “You don’t understand.” 

 

“Meet us at the Gunfighter Saloon tomorrow at 6pm and we’ll talk this out.” Sam said sternly. Then he turned his back on Rory, Dean did the same leaving the Master Sergeant there to look at his boots a moment, he turned to leave then stopped uttered a curse and turned back to follow them. The medics had Theo stabilized and were ready to transport. Sam rode with the ambulance while Dean and Rory stayed behind while the police and sheriff looked over the scene. They gave their accounts of the evening. 

 

Mark looked at Dean harshly. “You took a hell of a chance with that boy. What happened, how did he get the better of that critter?” 

 

Dean shook his head sadly, “You wouldn’t understand if I tried to explain right now, come over to the house tomorrow for coffee and I’ll try to explain it to you.” Then he turned to Rory, “You’ve got a real future now, use it, and don’t abuse it.” 

 

Rory looked at Dean for a moment then smiled slowly, “I put on Senior next week. Got the orders today.” 

 

Dean clapped Rory on the arm, “See what I mean. You’re grandpa would be real proud of you.”

 

“Tomorrow then?” Rory said guardedly.

 

“Tomorrow I promise.” Dean said, and then the native turned a look at the sheriff and as suddenly strode off disappearing into the night.

 

“Want a ride back into town?” The sheriff asked. 

 

“Nah Mark, I’ve got the car parked around on the other side, besides I need to get our gear up.” Dean said tiredly. 

 

Mark clapped Dean on the back, “He’ll be all right, we got to him in time.” Dean looked over his shoulder sadly. 

 

“I just wish there had been another way.” Dean said quietly.

 

Dean packed up his guns and gear and started the Impala and started to turn around when he felt his arm twinge violently for a moment and he stopped motion and sat there confused, then it was if a light of understanding were bursting into his vision, he’d bonded with Theo, their blood was used to help infuse Theo with strength. At the same time, they were infused. Sam was used to the effect this was totally new to Dean. He sat there for a long moment taking in the feeling, Feeling the lassitude that was creeping over Theo, and then a prick of an injection. He knew now that he would be feeling things that would otherwise be totally alien to him. He sat there for a long moment then cut off the car laying his head on the hands gripping the wheel. 

 

In town the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Theo was immediately treated for the slashes, Sam was treated as well for the slash on his forearm. Sam was ultimately released on his own but Theo was admitted for observation and to give the slashes time to heal and to get an extra pint of blood into him to help replace what had been lost in the fight. It was shortly after the doctor finished stitching up Theo that Dean came into the waiting room of the hospital. The nurse directed him back to the treatment room where Theo was rest now waiting for a room. Theo looked up at him weakly, the pain killers taking full effect now. Theo smiled a soft smile and reached out to Dean who gladly took his hand. Sam came into the room then and they stood around as one waiting. Theo looked at the door of the room and then up at Dean.

 

“So you’re one of the brotherhood now as well.” Theo said in a weak whisper.

 

“I guess I am. That was a hell of a chance you took, we were prepared to take it out.”

 

“He started transforming as he entered the tent, I just took and knocked him out and threw him away.” Theo said with a smile.

 

The doctor then entered the room, “We have a room ready for you, damn but we oughta just assign a room to y’all and keep it ready.”

 

Dean laughed, “Maybe you ought to.” 

 

The day passed quietly with Theo sacked out with some pain killers and sleeping peacefully. He only woke up at one point around three in the afternoon and looked at them. 

 

“I’ll be all right, just a scratch.” He whispered.

 

“Is that why it took what 112 stitches to close the scratch?” Dean said chiding gently. Then he checked his watch, “We’ve got an appointment at six but we’re hanging around till then. So go back to sleep.”

 

“We’re bonded now you know.” Theo said looking at Dean sadly. “The bond will be different, it will be strong, I hope you’re prepared…for…the ride.” He said falling back asleep.

 

“What do you think he meant by that?” Dean asked. Sam could only shrug as the implication was lost on him as well. It was about 5:30 when they left the hospital and drove out of town toward the base, at the Saloon they sat at a table and waited, six came and went then 6:15 came around, patrons entered but no sign of Rory, finally they stood and started out the door just as Rory was headed in his head down in concentration. They went back over to their table and ordered another pitcher of beer and another glass.

 

“Did we hurt you that badly?” Dean asked finally breaking the silence.

 

“I had so many plans, so many ideas and you came along and gave me new hope.” Rory said quietly sipping at his beer.

 

“But why all the self-loathing?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Sam I had to fight my way through Basic just to prove I was as good as the others, I had to fight my way through the system. Every step I’ve taken has been a fight cause these damn politicians are still of the belief that you can take the Indian off the reservation but you can’t take the reservation out of the Indian. And they are partly right, the reservation grandpa was on was better than most but it still had its share of problems. I’ve pretty much had to fight all my life to get what I want, now I’m in a few days of achieving a rank that few Native Americans can lay claim to getting.”

 

Dean looked at him carefully, “Then play up and celebrate the achievement but quit blaming your race for holding you back. You said it yourself, you’ve fought your way to the top and that oughta make you proud.” 

 

“It makes me proud.” Sam said directly to Rory. Who smiled that still quiet smile they’d remembered on his face. 

 

“Thanks, I’m up for the NCOIC of Munitions Inspection.” He said proudly.

 

“You’ll have to overlook us we’re still lost on some acronyms.” Dean said quickly.

 

Rory actually laughed a bit. “The Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge.” He looked proud now as he puffed up a bit, “Got 18 men and women under my charge and we’re a good tight crew.”

 

“Great! That’s the way it should be.” Sam said.

 

“Look we live in town now, some day come by and visit with us.” Dean said then gave him directions to their place.

 

“Are y’all still as kinky as ever?” He said in an undertone.

 

“Kinkier, the boy in the tent, he’s a partner and he loves leather.” 

 

“Oh hell.” Rory said his eyes popping slightly. “Well I’ll drop by, I can’t get involved back in that stuff now, the wife would skin what little hair I got on my head off.” 

 

Dean wrote down two phone numbers on a napkin and gave them to him. “Those are our numbers now, we’re pretty much a legitimate team still under the radar a bit, but the sheriff likes us. Come by sometime and bring the missus.”

 

“She don’t know nothing about what we did.” He said sharply.

 

“Who said she had too?” Sam started.

 

Dean nodded, “Gotta get back to town now and check in on Theo, he was pretty well mauled, but is healing good.” 

 

Rory nodded, “Good glad to hear it.” Then he tipped the napkin at them, “These are gonna be active numbers for a while?” 

 

“Yeah, we’ve had em now about 8 years or better.” Dean said with a grin. Sam rose then along with Dean. “Finish off that pitcher for us. Talk with you later okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I guess you will.” Rory said looking at the napkin thoughtfully. 

 

Back in town Theo was sleeping still soundly as they entered the room, they were surprised when an hour later that Bill and Charlie came into the room. They walked over and looked at Theo who was just waking with a grin. 

 

“Must’ve been a hell of a dream?” Charlie commented.

 

“It didn’t suck.” Theo said weakly then looked around at Sam and Dean and gave them a smile as well. “Glad y’all are here, Dean, I meant what I said earlier and how I said it. That bonding for you is going to be different from Sam. You don’t have Sam’s psychic abilities but you’ll find your hunter instinct improved.” He said yawning. 

 

“You bonded with him?” Bill asked cautiously. 

 

“Well from what Sam was telling me it was the exchange of blood that kept him alive.” Dean said looking away for a moment.

 

Bill looked at him curiously, “It very well could be, after all blood all blood carries life, exchanging it like that you took some of his pain and gave some of your health. Just be careful about doing that in the future.”

 

Dean laughed slightly, “I hope in the future we don’t get in situations where that’s required, but come down to it, I’d do what it takes to keep him alive.” 

 

“We know you would.” Another voice said from the foot of the bed, they all looked down and saw their new visitor the one they respectfully referred to as Father with a very capital “F”.

 

Bill and Charlie started to kneel when God waved that away. “Not here, and definitely not now.” He looked at Theo and remonstrated him like a good father. “That was a naughty thing you did, playing bait out there like that.”

 

“I’m sorry Father, but somebody had to and I was the logical choice.” 

 

“I said nothing about logic, I said it was naughty. You became prideful for a bit. A little pride isn’t a bad thing, taking your mortality or immortality and flaunting it so is a bad thing.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Theo said chastened.

 

“And you two permitting him to put himself in that position. You bear equal blame.” 

 

Dean and Sam looked down a moment in embarrassment. “But it all turned out well in the end so I cannot be too angry. Just don’t do it again.” 

 

“Yes Father.” Sam and Dean responded. 

 

“Theo since you decided to become bait then you shall heal as bait, no magic touches, no healings of these cuts, they will heal the way a mortal heals and you shall see just what must be endured for submitting yourself in this fashion. And Theo…” He paused.

 

“Father.”

 

“Ask before engaging in a situation like this next time.” With that the Father was gone leaving the rest awestruck and embarrassed.

 

“I take it that’s the equivalent of a puppy getting swatted across the nose with a rolled up newspaper.” Dean asked.

 

“No man, that’s the equivalent of a puppy getting swatted across the nose with a 2x4!” Theo said chilled. “The last thing you want to do is anger the Father. He has choice punishments for those that do.”

 

They slowly started the conversational roller coaster running again and soon they were back in full swing with the exceptions of the pain that came as the drugs started wearing off. Bill started to reach out to Theo and got his hand swatted by Charlie in the process. “You really want to press your luck that far.” 

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder from a clear sky.

 

Bill looked up, “Sorry.” 

 

Theo pressed the call button and the nurse answered.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Is it about time for another round of pain meds?” He asked.

 

“It will be in 45 minutes okay?” 

 

“Sure okay.” He said lying back miserably. “Oh this is gonna suck.”

 

Dean reached over and played with his hair a moment, the once long golden blond locks now cut to about Dean’s length. “You’ll learn, to be human well, to be human is to know how to suffer.” 

 

Theo looked around the room cautiously and whispered, “I think I’m going to find out a lot about that in the future.”

 

“Well there was always the alternative.” Sam mocked.

 

“Shut up!” Theo shot back.


End file.
